warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der härteste Weg(ByLeaf)
"Der härteste Weg"(eng.:The hardest way) ist das erste Buch der Staffel "In den Pfoten des SternenClans" Clans und Hauptcharaktere *GlutClan(ByLeaf) *FelsClan(ByLeaf) *HeideClan(ByLeaf) *MeeresClan(ByLeaf) *Goldpfote *Kleinpfote *Punktpfote Prophezeiung "Kleine Goldpfote, du darfst keinem vertrauen. Vorallem jetzt nicht, in dieser schweren Zeit." Geschichte Prolog ,,Diese Blattleere wird diesen Blattwechsel für alle Clans besonders hart werden ´´ , sagte eine wunderhübsche sandfarbende Kätzin. ,, Die Grenzen werden nicht mehr sicher sein, vorallem die zwischen dem Heide - und Glutclan ´´ , antwortet ein pink farbende Kätzin.,, Moor liegt auch im Glutclan Territorium.´´ Ein grüner Kater meinte mit fester Stimme, auch wenn seine Augen etwas anderes sagten:,, Der Fluss war schon immer die Grenze, doch der Verlauf hat sich geändert. Was passiert jetzt?´´ Die pinke Kätzin meinte darauf nur:,, Die Grenze wird nicht mehr der Fluss sein. Doch das müssen die Clans selbst regeln müssen.´´,,Wir dürfen es aber nicht zum Kampf kommen lassen, Tail´´ , entgegnete die Sandfarbende. ,, Kämpfen ist im Clanleben Standard, wenn nicht sogar Pflicht, Fang! Katzen werden dafür extra trainiert! ´´ , fauchte Tail.,, Es geht hier um Territorien, um Beute und dafür müssen die Clankatzen selber sorgen!´´,,Es wird doch nicht etwa zum Kampf kommen? ´´ , der grüne Kater zitterte am ganzen Körper. Bevor eine der Katzen etwas sagen konnt, zischte ein blauer Kater: ,, Das müssen wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist Ear. Ihr tut so als würde es schon fest stehen, doch das tut es nicht. Drosselstern, Sumpfstern, Fichtenstern und Löwenstern sind schlaue Katzen und wenn sie meinen, dass kämpfen sinnvoll ist, wird das wohl auch so sein. Wir können jetzt schon raten und uns verrückt machen oder abwarten und uns klarheit verschaffen.´´ Bei diesen Worten stand er auf und ging weg. ,, Eye hat recht. Wir sollten abwarten was passiert, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich in einem Blutbad enden wird´´ , meinte Tail ehe sie auch davon ging. Fang and Ear blieben alleine zurück. 1. Kapitel ,,Alle Katzen die alt genug sind ihr eigene Beute zumachen, fordere ich auf, sich hier, unter dem Hochgeröll, zu versammeln´´, rief die Anführerin des Glutclans Sumpfstern. Die Jungen von Schilfsee, Kleinjunges, Goldjunges, Mohnjunges, Fleckenjunges und Hasenjunges, traten vor zu Sumpfstern. Die Anfüherin rief:,, Kleinjunges, Goldjunges, Mohnjunges, Fleckenjunges und Hasenjunges ihr seid nun sechs Monde alt und es ist an der Zeit, um mit eurer Ausbildung zu beginnen. Von diesem Tag an, bis diese Schüler sich ihre Kriegernamen verdient haben, werden sie Kleinpfote, Goldpfote, Mohnpfote, Fleckenpfote und Hasenpfote heißen. Ich bitte den SternenClan über diese Schüler zu wachen, bis sie in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines echten Kriegers finden. Eisbauch du bist nun bereit deinen ersten Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Kirschzahn hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du stark und mutig bist. Du wirst die Mentorin von Kleinpfote sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du dein gesamtes Wissen an sie weiter geben wirst.´´Eisbauch trat vor und berührte mit ihrer Nase Kleinpfotes Nase.Kleinpfote zitterte dabei sehr deutlich, doch sie versucht ihre Nervösität nicht zuzeigen.. Sumpfstern:,, Feuerflügel du bist wieder bereit einen Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Vielschweif hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du stark und loyal bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Goldpfote sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du all dein Wissen an sie weiter geben wirst.´´Feuerflügel ging zu Goldpfote und berührte sie an der Nase. Dazu flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr :,, Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Du wirst eine tolle Kriegerin werden.´´ Er stellte sich mit Goldpfote neben Kleinpfote Eisbauch. Sumpfstern:,, Starrblatt du bist nun bereit einen neuen Schüler auszubilden, nachdem Wasserpelz zum Krieger geworden ist. Du wurdest von Zweignase hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du weise und klug bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Mohnpfote sein und ich weiß, dass du dein Wissen an sie weiter geben wirst.´´Starrblatt beugte sich zu Mohnpfote und die beide berührten sich Nase zu Nase. Sumpfstern: ,, Ahornzahn du bist nun bereit einen weiteren Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Dachsstern gut ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du geduldig und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Fleckenpfote sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du dein gesammeltes Wissen an ihn weiter geben wirst.´´ Fleckenpfote zitterte am ganzen Körper, trotzdem streckte er sich, um die Nase seine Mentors, Ahornzahn zu berühren. Sumpfstern:,, Zu guter letzt, Wasserpelz du bist nun bereit deinen aller ersten Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Blattflügel sehr gut ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du tapfer und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Hasenpfote sein und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dein Wissen an ihn weiter geben wirst.´´ Wasserpelz trat vor und berührte Hasenpfote mit der Schnauze. Der gesammte Clan rief ihre Namen:,, Kleinpfote! Goldpfote! Mohnpfote! Fleckenpfote! Hasenpfote!´´ Nachdem sich der Clan aufgelöst hatte, kam Feuerflügel zu Goldpfote und sagte:,, Am besten isst du jetzt noch etwas und gehst dann schlafen. Wir werden Morgen früh aufbrechen, damit ich dir das Territorium zeigen kann.´´ ,,Mach ich, Feuerflügel´´, antwortete Goldpfote und rannte zu dem Frischbeutehaufen. Sie wählte sich einen Wühler und legte sich neben ihre Schwester Kleinpfote. ,,Und, weißt du schon was ihr morgen macht?´´ , fragte sie ihr Schwester. Kleinpfote antwortete:,, Eisbauch hat mir gesagt, dass wir das Territorium erkunden werden und an manchen Stellen die Makierungen erneuern werden. Ich schätze, dass ihr das auch machen werdet.´´ ,,Da kannst du aber gut schätzen´´ , sagte Goldpfote grinsend.,, Nur weiß ich nicht ob wir die Makierungen erneuern werden. Aber egal. Bist du froh mit deiner Mentorin?´´ ,, Ja. Sie ist noch jung und nicht so erfahrend, deshalb wird sie bestimmt am Anfang nicht so streng mit mir sein. Aber Feuerflügel hatte ja schon ein paar Schüler und da weiß ich nicht, ob er streng ist´´ , sagte sie mit vollem Mund. Doch Goldpfote erwiderte :,, Bis jetzt ist er noch nett und auch sonst kommt er mir nicht böse vor. Vorallem muss ein Mentor auch streng sein und sich durchsetzen können. Wäre auch blöd, wenn der Mentor dem Schüler hinterher rennen muss. So lernt man ja garnichts! Feuerflügel hat viel Erfahrung und kann mir viel bei bringen, damit ich einmal genauso stark bin wie alle anderen Krieger.´´ Kleinpfote sprang auf seine Pfote und meint:,, Stimmt auch mal wieder. Komm wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst bekommen wir keinen guten Platz mehr im Schülerbau!.´´ Sie rannte los, Goldpfote dicht hinter ihm. Die beiden jungen Schüler tappten in den Baumstamm, der den Schülerbau bildete. Kleinpfote schnupperte an einem Nest und sagte dann :,, Das scheint das Nest von Dunstpfote zusein. Und das hier Scheckpfotes. Komm wir sollten uns lieber weit weg davon hinlegen. Sicher ist sicher, denn ich will keinen Streit.´´ Sie legte sich ein Nest weiter. Goldpfote legte sich neben sie und lachte :,, Ich glaube eher weniger, dass sie sauer auf uns wären. Sie sind auch auf Patrouille und können uns nicht zeigen wo wir uns hinlegen können. Wir müssen jetzt auch schlafen.´´ Sie rollte sich in ihrem Nest zusammen und legte ihrem Schweif auf ihre Nase. Das Fell und das leise Atmen ihrer Schwester neben ihr, beruhigte sie. Sie schlief schnell ein. 2.Kapitel ,,Komm schon, aufwachen! Feuerflügel wartet schon auf dich. Nicht mehr schlafen, Goldpfote!´´ , Mohnpfote, Goldpfotes Schwester, stieß ihre Schwester mit der Pfote. Goldpfote sprang sofort auf:,, Was? Oh, danke Mohnpfote.´´ Sie streckte sich bevor sie mit ihrer Schwester auf die Lichtung eilte. Feuerflügel wartete bei dem Ausgang aus Dornenbüschen. Neben ihm saßen ihre Schwester Kleinpfote und ihrer Mentorin Eisbauch. Sie rannte zu ihnen und fragte freudig:,, Gehen wir alle zusammen?´´ ,,Ja, ich dachte so macht es für euch beide mehr Spaß. Aber ihr müsst euch trotzdem konzentrieren und uns zuhören´´ , meinte Feuerflügel, ehe er das Zeichen zum gehen machte. Halb schlitternd, halb gehend liefen sie den Abhang herunter. Unten angekommen meinte Feuerflügel:,, Wir sollten am besten Richtung Heideclangrenze gehen. Dort dem Fluss folgen und die Makierungen erneuern. Vorbei an der verfallenen Kastanie und dem Eichhörnchenbaum. Dort steht ein Baum, dessen Früchte die Eichhörnchen mögen. Deswegen leben dort auch viele, also ein perfektes Jagdgebiet.´´ ,,Genau. Also, danach zur Meeresclangrenze. Wenn wir sie ablaufen werden wir an den Trittsteinen vorbei kommen. Wir benutzen sie um zur Mittelanhöhe zukommen. Wir versammeln uns dort´´ , erzählte Eisbauch. Kleinpfote fragte mit zitternder Stimme:,, Was ist wenn wir mal in den Fluss fallen?´´,,Das kann im normal Fall nicht passieren, da immer Krieger hinter dir stehen werden. Die werden dich dann stützen, aber fals es wirklich passieren würde, würde jemand zu dir schwimmen´´, erklärte Eisbauch.,, Sonst noch irgentwelche Fragen?Wenn nicht, sollten wir aufbrechen.´´ Kleinpfote und Goldpfote schüttelten beide den Kopf. Eisbauch sah Feuerflügel an und gab dan mit ihrem Schweif ein Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Sie rannte hinter ihm her, doch dann verlangsamte Feuerflügel sein Tempo, um ihr die Führung zugeben. Goldpfote vermutete, dass er das gemacht hat, damit sie es lernt. Goldpfote und Kleinpfote musst sich anstrengen um Schritt zuhalten. Eisbauch guckte immer wieder hinter sich, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die beiden Schülerinnen noch mithalten können und verlangsamte ihr Pfotenschritte, als sie merkte, dass sie nicht mehr können. Goldpfote versuchte etwas zusagen, doch sie musst sich zu sehr anstrengen mitzuhalte. Eisbauch setzte über einen großen Baumstamm, Feuerflügel dicht hinter hier. Plötzlich bremste Kleinpfote. Goldpfote konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig stehen bleiben, sodass sie nicht in ihre Schwester rannte. ,,Warum bleibst du denn einfach so stehen?´´, fragt Goldpfote ein bisschen wütend. Ihre Schwester meinte:,, Ich glaube ich hab da jemanden gehört.´´,, Das hätte alles sein können. Du, ich, unsere Mentoren oder einfach nur eine kleine Maus, die etwas zum fressen sucht. Und jetzt los. Eisbauch und Feuerflügel werden sonst sauer´´, entgegnete die junge Schülerin, bevor sie auf den Stamm sprang. Sie blickte zurück und sah, dass ihre Schwester sich leicht ängstlich umschaute und langsam den Stamm hochhievte. Beide sprangen zu ihren Mentoren, die schon auf sie warteten. ,,Warum hat das solange gedauert?´´, fragt Eisbauch, die Schwestern. ,,Ich dachte, dass ich etwas gehört hätte, aber das war wohl nicht so´´, antwortete Kleinpfote. ,,Gut, aber pass auf´´, sagt Feuerflügel und ging weiter. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. ,,Was ist los?´´, fragte Eisbauch, bis sie merkte, dass der sich der Lauf des Flusses geändert hat.,,Das ist nicht gut. Die Grenze war schon immer der Fluss.´´ Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Chainpaw